In making an incoming call to a wireless communication terminal device, a wireless communication network transmits a paging signal including terminal identification information of the wireless communication terminal device that is a target of the incoming call, to a location registration area in which the wireless communication terminal device that is the target of the incoming call is located. Having received the paging signal, the wireless communication terminal device of the terminal identification information included in the paging signal transmits an incoming call response signal to the wireless communication network. Having received the incoming call response signal, the wireless communication network performs an incoming call process for the wireless communication terminal device that has transmitted the incoming call response signal.